bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Up In Flames
Up In Flames (Prologue) Darkness...the dead of night is starting to fall. The moon is full as a young boy is illuminated, running through the forrest of the with a girl on his back. The boy is exhausted. "Why does Twelfth Division barracks have to be so far way?", the boy said in an almost warped voice. At that moment, the moon illuminates a white liquid type matter oozing from his mouth. "I can make it.", said the boy trying to reassure himself that he would get there. Just as he said these words, though, he tripped; the girl went flying off of his back, landing about 5 feet away. "NO!" the boy said, as more ooze started to pour out. Just then, darkness befell the boy and he saw only what he could describe as "himself" standing in front of him. "Who are you?", said the boy, but he never received an answer; the "boy who looked liked like him simply jumped at and consumed him. Up In Flames (Act 1) Akira woke up in a cold sweat, having experienced the same nightmare again; the same nightmare that has plagued for 100 years. "Hisoka.", Akira said in a hushed tone, "Are you awake?", he said, while looking toward Hisoka. "Hunh....?" His voice stirred up the consciousness of Hisoka Shizuko, who had taken to sleeping on the floor with two sheets around her. She slowly allowed herself to sit up, eyes closed out of hesitation to reveal them to the world. Her short hair was messy; a result of bedheadedness. She was dressed in a red bedrobe, her legs hidden underneath the blankets as she shifted herself up to a sitting position. She raised one hand, trying to get the sleep out of her eyes. "Isitmohrnin'already....?" "No, not yet.", he said in an almost relieved tone of voice as he turned away from her, laying back down in bed. "But it will be soon." He was notably distressed by the nightmare he had, yet again; it was the same every time. His tone drew Hisoka's attention immediately. She turned her head in order to give him a look of concern, the sleep absent from her person now. She slowly stood up and removed herself from the covers, walking over to him to kneel beside him. "You got the nightmare again, didn't you....?" She questioned him, reaching over to place a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah." Akira said without turning towards her, the feel of depression still in his voice. "But don't worry, I'll be fine.", he said, as he now started to turn toward her, a large smile on his face. "There is no need for you to lose sleep over me." This comment seemed to amuse the young woman. She raised an eyebrow, putting on a clear smile as she sat down on the bed beside him. "Oh, shut up. A little loss of sleep's not going to keep me from helping out a friend in need. You want me to get you anything to help you sleep?" "Hmmm." Akira said as he sat up in bed, putting his index finger on the edge of his mouth, as he tried to think of something. "Well, now that you mention it, there is something." He said as he looked her right in the face; his smile seeming to stretch from ear to ear "How 'bout a date tomorrow afternoon? Watcha say Hisoka?" "A date?" Hisoka's smile faded, and she cocked an eyebrow as she vaulted over his legs to the open space of the bed. "Wouldn't the fact that we've been spending a good amount of our lives together count as a date?" She remarked, although in a humored manner. She flopped back on the bed and crossed her legs, one hand behind her head while she moved the other to inspect her fingernails idly. Akira chuckled at her comment, "Yeah, I suppose so. We're almost like an old, married couple, huh?", he said putting his hand behind his head, as well, "But, this is boring and I fell as though I'm leading you on.I just want to make it official, ya know." Akira had a brimming smile on his face, once again idly waiting for Hisoka to answer. "Well, if that's the case...." Hisoka shifted herself in order to face him, putting a rather satisfied smile. "Then yeah. A date sounds good, no?" "Sweet." Akira said with a large smile on his face, quickly throwing himself out of his bed. His warm feet seemed to freeze instantly on the ice cold floor. "I'll run in and get a shower then.", he said as he ran down the hall, "Who has patrol this morning, you or me?", Akira said with a tone of hurriedness in his voice. "I want to get done quick today so we can leave early this afternoon for our..." Akira stopped his sentence with excitement, then yelled out "DATE". "Ugh...." Visibly complaining at the reminder of patrol, Hisoka placed both her hands on her face and groaned. "I'' patrolled last time..." She said. "It's your turn this time....." "Got it.", Akira said in a hurried tone, clearly rushing and eager for the day to get done, "I'll be out in a minute, okay?" Akira stepped into the shower, quickly washing up and drying himself. He then ran to his room, grabbing a new pair of clothes that, coincidental, looked just like the other 20 outfits he owns. "Isn't this weird how we both have the same clothes and nothing diffrent, Hisoka", he said, noting the strange occurrence. "I thought you said it wasn't morning yet." Hisoka grumbled, a pillow over her face but her voice still audible. "Well you know what they say here, right?" Akira said coming out of his bedroom, now fully clothed. "Early to bed early to rise makes a man healthy, wealthy, and wise." Akira said with a beaming smile across his face, as he grabbed his zanpakuto from beside his bed. "I'll be back in a few, okay." "Yeah, I gotcha...." Akira set out on his usual path, walking toward the heart of King City and looking and feeling for influxes of spiritua pressure. "Hmmm." Akira said, sitting Indian style floating above the town. "There aren't any influxes today. That seems odd..." he said rubbing his chin with his left hand. "Oh well, I got a date." He said, hastily returning to earth's crust and returning to the cabin. Akira made it back to the cabin a little after ten in the morning. "Heeeeelllllooooo." He said with a playful tone "I'm home". Before, Hisoka had been groggy and tired, willingly confining herself to the bed. However, she was now dressed and prepared in her more casual and common attire, fixing a small and golden ear-ring to one of her earlobes. Once Akira stepped through the door, she couldn't help but look up and put up a grin on her own. "Welcome home... ''darling..." She said teasingly, sitting on his bed with one leg crossed over the other. "Did you find anything?" Category:Roleplay Category:Fanfiction Category:Achrones150